1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to a new and improved shock absorber assembly for vehicles. More particularly, the present invention provides a contoured “flat” spring made from composite materials which may be utilized in conjunction with a bicycle seat, with bicycle wheels, and other vehicles where a shock absorbing feature is desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With moving vehicles, such as bicycles, motorcycles, automobiles, and various other transportation and sports related vehicles, occupant comfort is often a key element in design. Minimizing the jarring of bumps and varied terrain during motion of the vehicle has been pursued through many various designs throughout vehicular history. In particular, this pursuit is extremely evident in the bicycle industry which is constantly increasing in consumer demand and the associated consumer desire for equipment that provides shock absorbing capabilities in normal and off road excursions.
It is felt that adequate suspension methods for bicycles have not been fully addressed. While many suspension systems exist and are utilized in bicycles, many of the designs are relatively limited, especially for rear suspension systems. Currently in the art, rear wheel suspension systems often are unnecessarily heavy, have too many associated parts, and greatly increase the price for bicycles.
A few seat post suspension systems are available for hard tail bicycles that help to offer cushion over bumps at relatively low expense. The systems that are currently available either use in-line damping mechanisms or polycentric devices with springs or elastomers for cushioning. These devices too may require additional maintenance due to moving parts, may result in stiction (sticking from overcoming friction), and may add additional weight to the bicycle. It is not unusual for a typical suspension system for a bicycle seat to weigh around 500 grams.
The above discussed limitations in the prior art is not exhaustive. The current invention provides an inexpensive, effective, and more reliable apparatus and method of using the same where the prior art fails.